


Wedded Bliss

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: BDSM, Boone has a humiliation kink and his wife indulges him in it, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Lace Panties, Public Humiliation, that's it; that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: What was Boone's life with Carla like?Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 18: Petplay |Humiliation| Bloodplay
Relationships: Carla Boone/Craig Boone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Wedded Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I really had to wrack my brain for this one.
> 
> Then it hit me like an atomic blast: tiny ladies domming the fuck out of their big muscular boyfriends/husbands is my JAM. 
> 
> So here you go.

"You remember what you're supposed to do?" Carla was a tiny woman; dainty, fine-boned, just barely taller than five feet. And yet, the grip she had on Boone's chin held strength he'd never known. 

"Yes." Boone tried not to smile. He'd be doing a lot of smiling once they stepped out onto the Strip. It was one of the rules.

Carla was dressed to the nines. The pristine white sundress and heels she wore shone brightly against her incredibly dark skin. A pearl necklace adorned her long, slim neck. Her large, dark eyes were serious beneath her carefully pinned curls. "Repeat them to me." 

"I have to keep smiling once we're out in public. I'm not allowed to talk. You'll punish me if I do." It was a new thing they were trying. Boone had gotten used to the strict discipline of the NCR, and it had been his idea to try it in other aspects of his life. Carla, his new wife, went along with it; he suspected she was impressed with this rare bit of creativity.

Her full lips spread over her lovely face in a smile. "That's right. Good boy." A gloved hand lightly tapped him on the nose. 

With that, she threaded her arm through his, and out the door they stepped.

It was a difficult outing, to be sure. Boone's cheeks were starting to hurt about half an hour in. 

And of course, there was the fact that Carla kept trying to engage him in conversation. 

"These vault suits are so charming, aren't they? Very quaint," she said as they browsed through Vault 22. 

Boone could only grunt in response. 

"Tell me, what do you like the most about them?" Her face was a perfect mask of pleasantness, but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Boone's cheeks flushed in a way he'd started finding pleasant; the girl behind the counter was giving him an odd look. That was what made this situation work. 

Finally, he raised his right hand and pointed at the gold stripe along the zipper.

"Oh?" said Carla. "You like gold? Is that your favorite color?"

He stiffly shook his head. Did the girl behind the counter suspect anything off? There was a part of him that hoped not, and another part that did. He didn't have a full on erection yet, but his cock did twinge.

"What is your favorite color, Craig? Purple? Pink?" 

Without thinking, he answered "Red." 

There it was. The broken rule. Carla didn't give any sign about the sound of his voice; she said "Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting."

But her grip on his forearm tightened.

The rest of the outing went fairly uneventfully; his smile never wavered, and Carla was poised and witty, parading her husband about for everyone to see. 

It was only when they went back to the apartment that she took him by the tie. Her expression was stone cold. "You almost made it, Craig. But you messed up, didn't you?"

Boone nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's not good enough," Carla said thoughtfully as she undid Boone's tie. "You've been a naughty boy. Naughty boys need to be punished, don't they?"

Being spoken down to like this was humiliating. Degrading.

Boone loved it. 

"Yes." 

"All right, then." Carla continued slowly, methodically undressing Boone, until all that was left was the pink, lacy pair of panties and black garter she'd made him put on before they left. He was fully hard now, cock straining against the material of the panties. 

"Look at you." Carla reached down to cup him through the lacy material. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She gave a light squeeze, drawing out a whimper from her husband. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am." 

"Then prove it to me. Get down on your hands and knees and beg for my forgiveness." 

For such a small woman, Carla truly had impressive presence. Her domme voice had gotten even better since they'd started sleeping together. Craig had no choice but to do just as he was told, even as the carpeting dug into his palms and knees. 

"Now while I go get your punishment, you stay right there and think about what you did." She turned on her toes and sauntered off with all the grace, elegance, and control of a trained ballerina. 

She was only gone for a moment or so, but in that time, Boone shook with barely concealed anticipation, wondering what it was she was cooking up. They'd experimented before; Boone liked being spanked and burned with wax. 

He looked up at the sound of her light steps on the carpet, and nearly swallowed his tongue. She wore nothing but the pearls, a smile, and an enormous strap-on. "You can make it up to me by taking this. What do you say?"

A long moment passed before Boone finally nodded. "I'll take it." 

Carla stepped before him, leaning down to lift up his chin. "Sit up straight, Craig." Boone did as he was told. "One more thing...to prove you're serious, you aren't allowed to cum." She kneeled, and Boone hissed at the contact made with his cock. She'd pulled the waistband down enough to free the erection, and he saw that she was wrapping something around the base of it. _A hairtie_ , he absently realized. "This is to make sure that you don't." One of her hands pushed down on his shoulders. He followed her command, sinking lower and lower on his hands until his face touched the carpet. 

He heard something click, then felt hands on his hips, lifting guiding his ass up, up into the air. If any of his fellow NCR members could see him like this now, he'd never live it down.

The thought sent a tingle of pleasure down his spine. 

Boone grunted at the feeling of the panties being pulled to one side. It looked like he was going to wear them for the rest of the scene. He let out a long, loud groan as something thick and slippery shoved its way into his ass.

"Let's see how long we can keep this going, hmm?" Carla purred. 

Boone could see that it was going to be a long night.


End file.
